Colégio
by FongShihouin
Summary: Uma história em que Soi Fong e Yoruichi se conhecem no colegial. SEM DRAMA, YORUSOI, DEFINITIVAMENTE \o Please, give me your opinion :D
1. 1º dia de aula

~Toc toc ~

-Shaolin, hora de acordar filha, vai tomar seu banho e desça pra tomar o seu café.

- Já estou acordada mãe, indo pro banho.

Era o começo de aulas, 03 de fevereiro, data marcada pelo colégio Soul, o mais renomado colégio de toda a Karakura, o qual Shaolin Fong havia conseguido uma bolsa por ter passado em primeiro lugar devido aos seus esforços. Não que sua família não tivesse dinheiro para pagar o colégio, pois eles tinham. A menina havia prestado a prova para testar seus conhecimentos, e acabou por ser surpresa com uma bolsa integral.

A família Fong trabalhava como uma pesquisadora de solos, que tinha como objetivo analisar as características de uma determinada região antes que qualquer monumento ou imóvel fosse construído. Sendo o melhor do ramo, a grande empresa construtora Shihouin não conteve seu imenso interesse em ser o único contratante dos Fong, devido à sua grande agilidade e eficiência no que faziam.

Tudo corria normalmente na medida do possível, Soi já havia tomado seu banho e agora vestia seu novo uniforme, trançava seu cabelo em duas tranças gêmeas com aros de ouro em suas extremidades, e descia pra tomar seu chá, única coisa que ela conseguia obter sem ter uma crise de gastrite pela manhã.

- Filha, você sabe que eu e sua mãe estamos orgulhosos do seu feito, e esperamos que você seja capaz de seguir nossa tradição sendo mais uma empresária Fong, ainda melhor do que nós somos. Minha pequena Shaolin finalmente indo pro colegial, arrumando namorados, mãe isso é tão cute, nós estamos ficando velhos, logo teremos netos e UOW, ISSO DOI SHAOLIN, NÃO SEJA ASSIM COM SEU VELHO E POBRE PAI. - Zuo Fong, pai de Shaolin reclamando por ter recebido uma tigela voadora em sua direção.

- Eu estou indo pro colegial pai, e não pra um casamento, meu Deus, que escândalo.

- Ok ok pequena Soi, eu só estava feliz porque minha menina está crescendo, só isso.

- Ok pai, até mais mãe, eu estou saindo pro colégio, até mais tarde.

E assim Soi esperou por seu ônibus que a levaria para o colégio. Com 5 minutos de atraso, o que desagradou profundamente a menina chinesa, o ônibus chegou, abrindo suas portas para que ela entrasse.

Ao entrar no ônibus havia a maioria dos lugares vazios.

"Talvez a minha casa seja um dos primeiros pontos por onde ele passa"

Então ela colocou seus fones de ouvido como forma para passar o tempo. E assim aconteceu, o ônibus foi ficando lotado, e para sua alegria ninguém cogitou sentar do seu lado, ela odiava contato com pessoas que ela desconhecia, e sua carranca marca era o suficiente para afastar qualquer um que se atrevesse a sentar a seu lado.

Claro que havia uma pessoa no colégio que nunca se deixou intimidar por ninguém, e nós caros leitores, sabemos muito bem quem é essa pessoa: Shihouin Yoruichi

- Hey, esse lugar aqui está ocupado?

Soi Fong estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos sobre como seria seu dia e a música que tocava que nem tomou conhecimento que havia alguém falando com ela, o que desagradou avidamente Yoruichi.

Percebendo que a garota não a havia escutado, Yoruichi simplesmente sentou no lugar, esbarrando acidentalmente sua coxa com a de Soi Fong, tirando-a de seu transe.

- Com licença, mas há outros lugares lá atrás que estão livres, então poderia fazer o favor de deixar este assento?

- Uow, alguém aqui é realmente de poucos amigos ham? Mas infelizmente pra você eu não me deixo intimidar por situações assim, uma vez que eu quero sentar aqui, eu vou, e não tem nada que você pode fazer contra isso.

- Como quiser, eu vou para outro lugar então, poderia me dar licença por favor?

- Hm... Também não vai rolar, eu quero ficar do seu lado. Então você vai ficar aí o resto da viagem, my bad.

- Mas o que? Primeiro você faz questão de sentar do meu lado tendo inúmeros lugares disponíveis e agora não me deixa sair? O que diabos ?

- Hm... Eu não sei, e mesmo assim, você vai ficar aqui. - Yoruichi olhando com seu sorriso chesire para a menina, testando claramente sua paciência.

" Essa mulher é louca só pode, por que diabos ela cismou comigo?! "

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOi Yoruuuuuuuuuu-chan vem aqui sentar comigo, por que você decidiu sentar com essa menina? Está de olho nela ham? - Disse Urahara se abanando com seu leque como forma de esconder seu grande sorriso e vermelhidão ao pensar num possível romance entre as duas.

- CALA ESSA BOCA KISUKE, OU EU VOU CONTAR TUDO PRA KUUKAKU SOBRE ESSES SEUS PEQUENOS DEVANEIOS, SEU PERVERTIDO DE MERDA.

- POR FAVOR YORU-CHAN NÃO FAÇA ISSO, EU AINDA TENHO MARCAS DA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ELA FICOU BRAVA COMIGO.

"Interessada em mim? UOW EU REALMENTE TENHO QUE SAIR DAQUI "

Antes que a menina tivesse que tomar uma atitude, o ônibus havia chegado ao seu destino e ela estaria livre em breve.

- Mas já? Bom, antes que eu deixe você sair, qual o seu nome ?

- Shaolin Fong, mas todos me chamam de Soi, Soi Fong.

- Uow, você é a filha dos empresários Fong?

- Sim, algum problema com isso?

- Nenhum, prazer Shihouin Yoruichi.

- Hm, pelo visto você também é filha dos empresários Shihouin.

- Yeah, então eu vejo você mais-

- As duas moças poderiam por favor descer do meu ônibus antes que se atrasem o suficiente para não poder assistir as primeiras aulas? - disse o motorista

Sendo assim Soi começou a correr loucamente pra conseguir chegar na sala, por pouco não ficando pra fora da aula, enquanto Yoruichi analisava a menina correndo com seu corpo atlético na frente.

"cute" - pensamento Yoruichi.


	2. Conquista

Soi então estava em sua sala, sentando em uma das primeiras carteiras, esperando para que a aula começasse. Ao entrar o professor Keito, ele começou a fazer seus anúncios para o 1º colegial.

- Bem como todos vocês sabem, é tradicional de nossa escola que alguém do 2º ano tenha um aluno do 1º ano sob sua guarda, com o objetivo de aumentar a interação entre os alunos e coloca-los a par das atividades escolares. Agora os alunos do 2º ano vão entrar e escolher um de vocês, eles serão seus mentores, então por favor sejam compreensivos com seus colegas.

"Tsc, tomara que aquela garota Shihouin não seja do 2º ano, sinceridade, aquele episódio do ônibus ainda está martelando na minha cabeça e a última coisa que eu preciso agora é ter que aturar aquela menina na minha cola durante 1 ano inteiro. Deus sabe o que ela pode- "

- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Soi, você sempre está perdida nos seus pensamentos, eu realmente não gosto que as pessoas ignorem quando eu falo com elas. - Disse Yoruichi apoiando os cotovelos em cima da mesa da garota, com o rosto entre as duas mãos, dando uma visão perfeita de sua clivagem para a pequena garota, causando um pequeno sangramento nasal na menina.

- Mas o que foi YoruiCHI, QUAL É NÃO SE DEBRUCE ASSIM NA MESA.

- Mas hein... Oh, você estava olhando pra cá ham? Soi Pervertida. - disse Yoruichi apontando pros seus seios

Soi ao ouvir essa declaração começou a corar furiosamente, metade pelo comentário, e a outra metade pela visão que lhe foi oferecida a momentos atrás.

- Ah qual é nem vem com essa, Yoruichi, você só não os enterrou na minha cara porque estamos em sala de aula.

- Oh... Pelo visto você realmente não me conhece direito, se eu quisesse fazer isso, eu faria até no meio da rua Soi.

- Vo-você não se atreveria.

- Ah não?!

E antes que Soi fizesse um protesto Yoruichi já havia enterrado a cara da pobre menina entre seus seios bem dotados, que agora lutava pra liberar-se do poder do abraço de seu novo mentor.

Quando finalmente ela conseguiu sair, o que ela viu foi mais ou menos 80 pessoas olhando pra ela corando violentamente, alguns com hemorragias nasais ferozes ao presenciar tal cena, Kisuke havia desmaiado e agora se abanava com seu leque ferozmente para livrar sua mente de pensamentos obscenos.

Soi não sabia o que dizer, ela estava tão envergonhada como todos ali presentes, e a única que realmente parecia se divertir era a herdeira Shihouin. Percebendo o clima tenso instalado, o professor Keito resolveu amenizar o ambiente.

- Bom, agora que todos já conhecem seus protegidos e mentores, alunos do 2º por favor voltem para suas salas, e Shihouin, por favor comporte-se.

- Ta ta professor, eu estava só brincando um pouco.

"BRINCANDO UM POUCO? ESSA GAROTA VAI SER MEU MENTOR POR 1 ANO" - pensamento Soi

O professor Keito deu sua aula sobre matemática, matéria que Soi dominava perfeitamente e não encontrava nenhuma dificuldade. O sinal tocou, anunciando o intervalo tão merecido após 3 horas de aula.

Soi foi ao refeitório, feliz por não ter encontrado Yoruichi, chegando ao lugar ela optou por tomar uma coca-cola e comer um sanduíche natural, bebida esta que tinha um efeito quase anestésico para os nervos da menina.

Quando ela finalmente encontrou uma mesa totalmente vazia e partia para seu destino, seu pulso direito foi agarrado levando-a até uma mesa cheia com 2 lugares vagos.

- Mas o que diab... Yoruichi, será que da pra me deixar ir comer em paz, ao menos comer?

- Não vai rolar, você vai comer com a gente, você é meu protegido agora, vai ir aonde eu for, e eu farei com que você vá.

- Ah qual é, você não precisa fazer isso, e eu realmente gosto de paz e tranqüilidade enquanto como.

- Ow cadela, você nunca deu a menor importância pra essa merda de mentor/protegido, por que o interesse repentino com a coreana aí?

"Coreana?! EU SOU CHINESA "

- Kuukaku, aquele não é seu irmão brigando novamente com o Haru?

- De novo? Lá vou eu separar a briga daquele maldito do meu irmão, já venho. E VOCÊ NÃO ESCAPOU DA MINHA PERGUNTA CADELA.

- Tsc, bom, agora senta logo aí e come seu lanche Soi.

- Não, obrigada, eu realmente gostaria de comer sozinha, e agora se me permitem, vou voltar pra minha mesa de origem.

- Ah não, você não vai, eu disse que você vai ficar aqui, e é aqui que você vai ficar.

- Hm, e o que você pretende fazer a respeito?

- Se eu tiver que usar da força, eu vou usar Soi, você não vai sair daqui.

- Até mais tarde e... YORUICHI OW, QUAL A DESSA AGORA?

Ao virar as costas pra Yoruichi com o objetivo de retornar a sua mesa de origem, Yoruichi havia tomado a bandeja da garota, colocado-a na mesa e agora prendia a garota contra um dos pilares do refeitório com as duas mãos suspensas acima da cabeça, tudo em um flash.

- Eu te disse que você não ia a lugar algum a não ser sentar conosco, e não me faça ter que piorar isso, porque eu certamente iria gostar Soi.

Agora o refeitório inteiro estava encarando as duas meninas, Soi presa em uma posição submissa pela garota mais cobiçada de todo o colégio, que sussurrava alguma coisa no ouvido da garota chinesa.

- Q-qual é Yoruichi, o refeitório inteiro ta olhando, me solta caramba.

- Você vai parar de contestar o que eu falo pra você fazer?

- Ok ok, qualquer coisa, agora me solta.

- Hm... Qualquer é?

- Não é assim também, vai me soltar ou não?

- YORUICHI, CADELA MALDITA, QUER PARAR DE CAUSAR TUMULTO NESSA MERDA DE REFEITÓRIO E LARGAR A MENINA? SE VOCÊ QUER O CORPO NÚ DELA VAI PRA ALGUM LUGAR PRIVADO. - disse Kuukaku

"Eu não sei quem é pior, Yoruichi ou Kuukaku, as duas me assustam quase que igualmente"

- Bom, salva por Kuukaku, Soi, você deveria agradece-la mais tarde.

E assim que o intervalo acabou, Soi foi o mais rápido que pode de volta a sua sala para assistir suas últimas aulas antes de ir embora. O tempo passou rapidamente e Soi finalmente estava livre para sair daquele no mínimo tumultuado colégio, tumulto causado por somente 1 pessoa que parecia querer transformar sua vida num verdadeiro inferno.

Soi sentou-se no primeiro lugar livre que viu, pois o ônibus aparentava já estar cheio. Sentou-se ao lado de um garoto chamado Omaeda, que particularmente aumentou ainda mais sua fúria, por conta dos maus hábitos do menino por comer tudo tão descuidado que fazia cair migalhas e farelos por toda a roupa.

Ela colocou os fones de ouvido como sempre fazia em viagens, esperando que aquilo a salvasse de dar uns bons socos no garoto sem postura que encontrava-se a seu lado. Mas novamente ela foi tirada de seus devaneios por algo incomodando sua orelha.

Quando ela se virou ela viu ninguém menos que Yoruichi assoprando seu ouvido como forma de chamar a sua atenção.

- OW VAI SER TODA VEZ DESSE JEITO, SERÁ POSSÍVEL QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE ME DEIXAR EM PAZ ?

- É, eu realmente não consigo, agora vem logo pro lugar que eu reservei pra você ali atrás.

- Realmente não é necessário, eu já estou sentada aqui e não tenho nenhum plano de mudar de lugar.

- O que eu disse pra você no refeitório ham Soi?

Soi agora corava com as lembranças que ela teve quando foi contra a vontade da garota Shihouin, e não sabia como reagir ou o que fazer pra sair daquela situação.

- Bom, se você realmente faz questão de ficar sentada ai, eu sento do seu lado então. OMAEDA, FORA DAÍ.

Omaeda saiu a pedido da garota mais cobiçada da escola, dando-lhe um expressivo "-claro Yoruichi-san" limpando seu lugar antes que a garota morena sentasse.

- Agora onde estávamos...

- Por que diabos todo mundo aqui faz o que você quer sem ao menos perguntar ou demonstrar qualquer insatisfação?!

- Eu não sei, mas sempre foi assim desde que eu entrei nesse colégio, e eu não vejo por que reclamar de algo assim - disse Yoruichi dando de ombros para a menor.

- Inacreditável, realmente inacreditável.

- Hm, então Soi, eu estava pensando, nossos pais vão fazer uma festinha de negócios na sexta-feira em casa como comemoração por algum outro contrato bem sucedido, o que você acha de ir também pra me fazer companhia ham?

- Eu tenho outras coisas pra fazer, sinto muito Yoruichi, fica pra outra oportunidade.

- Ok, mas você vai ter que me dizer o que você tem de tão importante pra fazer em plena sexta-feira a noite pra recusar o meu convite.

"DROGA, EU NÃO TENHO NENHUMA DESCULPA, O QUE EU DIGO, O QUE EU DIGO?"

-Hm... Parece que alguém não tem nada pra fazer realmente, você tem que parar de mentir assim pra mim Soi, eu realmente odeio desculpas ruins.

- ARGH, ok, eu vou eu vou.

- Ótimo ótimo, então sexta-feira eu te vejo.

O ônibus finalmente havia chegado na casa de Soi, parando na frente de sua casa, quando Soi levantou-se para finalmente se livrar do domínio de seu novo mentor, quando recebeu um tapa na bunda de despedida.

- Sério mesmo?!

- Ah qual é, não foi nada de mais Soi.

Soi optou por não contestar a mulher mais velha e saiu rapidamente para sua casa, antes que Yoruichi decidisse fazer mais alguma coisa.

- Alguém está totaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalmen te gamadinha em um par de olhos puxaaaaaaados.

- Ow, cala a boca Kisuke, não é bem assim.

- Não é bem assim?! Você está assediando a garota o dia inteiro em seu primeiro dia de aula, não deixando que ela faça contato com mais ninguém, acabou de dar um tapa na traseira da menina e você realmente tenta negar isso Yoru-chan?

- Yo, ele ta certo cadela, não sabia que você tinha uma queda tão forte assim por olhinhos puxados.

- AAAAAAAAARGH calados os dois.

E assim correram a terça, quarta e quinta-feira: Yoruichi provocando a garota em todas as situações imagináveis, o que rendeu alguns cochichos e fofocas no colégio, causando um desgosto total em todos os que almejavam uma chance com a garota Shihouin.

- Yoruichi, por que todas as pessoas olham pra mim como se quisessem me matar?!

- Eu não sei, talvez porque você anda sempre perto de mim.

- Isso ou o fato que você flerta descaradamente comigo causando a raiva de quem queria ter uma chance coM VOC~E?

- Er... Mais provável essa mesmo...

- Inacreditável, realmente inacreditável.

- Hm? O que é tão inacreditável?

- Você tem metade da escola querendo namorar com você, mas ao invés disso você prefere ficar aqui flertando comigo?

- Se você prefere ver dessa forma...

E assim chegou a sexta-feira, ao dizer a seus pais sobre o convite feito pela garota Shihouin ela ainda tinha esperanças de que eles negariam a sua ida, afinal de contas, era um ambiente festivo por conta de comércio, o que realmente não foi o que aconteceu...

- EU NÃO ACREDITOOOOO, MINHA PEQUENA SOI ESTÁ SEGUINDO NOSSOS PASSOS MÃE, EU ESTOU TÃO ORGULHOSO DE VOCÊ FILHA. - disse Zuo agora entre lagrimas de felicidade falando com Hina, mãe de Soi e abraçando a filha possessivamente.

" E eu realmente esperava um não, se eu falar que eu não vou agora eu mato meu pai de desgosto " - pensamento Soi

- Ok ok marido, agora deixe nossa filha ir se arrumar, faltam apenas 2 horas pra festa e eu tenho certeza que ela não vai querer causar uma má impressão na filha dos Shihouin, estou certa filha?

- Mas hein mãe, que história é essa?! - disse Soi corando violentamente agora.

- Bom, digamos que eu andei sabendo de umas conversas vindas do seu colégio, não há problema algum sobre isso Shaolin e-

- ARGH, AQUELA LOUCA ANDOU CONTAMINANDO ATÉ MEUS PAIS, COMO ISSO É POSSÍVEL.

E nisso Soi foi para seu quarto preparar a roupa que ela iria na festa. Optou por um jeans preto, uma camiseta listrada de preto e amarelo, um salto médio preto também, que aumentaria um pouco sua estatura baixa.

Feito isso ela partiu para tomar seu banho, vestiu-se, passou seu perfume predileto, e agora a indecisão: usar ou não maquiagem?

Soi nunca se deu muito bem com maquiagem, o que lhe rendeu várias discussões saudáveis com sua mãe. Seu maior pavor era batom, que a seu ver parecia deixar todas as mulheres com uma cara de palhaço não importando a situação. Optou por se sentir confortável e decidiu apenas passar lápis de olho, como forma de ressaltar seus tão chamativos olhos de prata.

Toda a família estava pronta com meia hora de antecedência, o que ainda deu tempo para que a mãe de Soi fizesse alguns protestos pela falta de maquiagem da garota.

Chegando à propriedade dos Shihouin, toda a família Fong foi recebida pelo patriarca dos Shihouin, Zakar, que aparentava larga semelhança com a filha: pele morena e cabelo roxo escuro, além do humor da mesma.

- Oooooooooooow Zuo, entre entre, bem vinda Hina, linda como sempre, e você deve ser Soi Fong certo?! Yoruichi não parou de falar sobre você um minuto na última semana. Meus pêsames garota, ela realmente é um pé no saco quando fica assim por alguém e AAAAAAAAAAAAAI YORUICHI NÃO FAÇA ISSO COM SEU PAI GAROTA, EU ESTOU VELHO DEMAIS PRA ISSO. - disse Zakar entre lágrimas, segurando sua cabeça após ter recebido um soco na nuca de sua herdeira.

Lá estava Yoruichi, vestida com um jeans preto apertado, um allstar de couro preto e um decote no mínimo provocante, o que causou um certo desconforto para a menina mais nova, que para sua sorte passou desapercebido por todos.

- Então não fique falando esse tipo de coisa, velho maldito. Ei Soi, vem comigo, preparei algumas coisas pra gente jogar no meu quarto, deixemos os velhos ai falando de seus negócios.

" Socorro, alguém me socorre pelo amor de Deus "

- Ei Zakar, Yoruichi ta totalmente gamada na minha pequena Soi ham?

- Totalmente Zuo, acho que provavelmente teremos uma união de empresas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Enquanto isso no quarto da Shihouin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Ei Soi, eu preparei dois lugares aqui, um baralho, um play 3 com guitar hero e jogos do gênero, além de 2 garrafas de sake, qual você quer primeiro?

- Eu não bebo Yoruichi, você pode acabar com as 2 garrafas sozinha.

"Lá se vai meu plano de embebedar a garota, isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei "- pensamento Yoruichi

"Nem a pau que ela vai me embebedar" - pensamento Soi

- Bom, você prefere jogar alguma coisa pelo videogame, PC ou baralho mesmo?

- Vou pelo baralho, o que você sabe jogar?

- Quase tudo, mas eu prefiro jogar poker. Strip poker?

- Haha muito engraçado Yoruichi, muito, muito engraçado.

- Ok ok, você ganha, poker normal, bom, aqui estão as fichas, let's play.

Passaram-se várias rodadas até que ambas as garotas estavam novamente em um empate. Neste mão especificamente as duas foram abençoadas com boas cartas. Yoruichi com 2 Reis, e Soi com 2 Às. Percebendo a boa mão, Yoruichi decidi guardar o flush, e assim Soi também pensou.

No Flush vieram: 4 de paus, 4 de copas, 9 de paus.

Nisso Yoruichi decidiu que era hora de forçar uma aposta um pouco maior.

- All in Soi.

- Eu pago.

Ambas as garotas colocaram as suas cartas na mesa, o que gerou um gemido de raiva frustrada por parte da Shihouin.

- NÃÃÃÃO, COMO ASSIM, 2 ÀS É MUITA SACANAGEM.

- Relaxa, ainda tem mais 2 cartas pra virar, eu não vou zoar a sua cara até que as cartas restantes sejam postas na mesa.

- Droga droga droga, eu realmente não acredito que eu vá perder com essas cartas.

Soi revirou os olhos pra questão, mas sabendo que a chance de que a mulher morena realmente virasse o jogo eram quase que nulas.

- Mas eu não vou arregar, como a boa apostadora que sou, eu aposto a minha camiseta junto.

Soi agora corava violentamente com a súbita aposta da garota.

- Nem a pau que eu vou apostar tirar uma peça de roupa em um jogo Yoruichi, você pode desistir disso.

- Ah qual é, você tem praticamente o jogo nas mãos, ou você tem tanto receio de perder assim ham?!

Ela realmente havia pego no maior ponto fraco de Soi: o desafio. Quem realmente conhecia a menor sabia que ela nunca reclinava de um desafio em que a chamavam de covarde ou incapacitada.

- Ok, ok, você vai perder mesmo, não vejo o porque não.

E assim viraram a carta seguinte: 8 de ouro.

- AAAAAH QUAL É, VEM OUTRO REI.

- Você sabe que praguejar o baralho não vai ajudar não é?!

- Isso da sorte, sempre deu.

E agora a ultima carta seria virada. A tensão causada pela virada da carta era visível em Soi. Caso viesse outro Rei não só havia a derrota para Soi, bem como ela teria que despir-se de sua camiseta, e ela sabia que isso não seria algo muito bom devido ao comportamento da Shihouin. Yoruichi por outro lado aparentava estar altamente tranqüila. Em todos os casos ela levava a vitória: despir-se significaria que Soi não tiraria os olhos dela, e seria uma chance perfeita para flertar descaradamente com a menor, e caso viesse um Rei, ela seria abençoada tendo a visão da menor.

E assim viraram a outra carta: Rei de copas.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW YEAH BABY!

Soi não era capaz de coordenar um pensamento, como diabos tinha surgido esse Rei, a chance era muito, mas muito pequena, e agora ela havia perdido não só o jogo, mas a camiseta também.

- Você sabe os termos da aposta Soi, pode ir tirando!

- Eu... Eu...

- Sem gagueira, você perdeu, não me faça ter que tirar ela de você, senão eu não vou parar só na camiseta - disse Yoruichi sorrindo predatoriamente pra menor.

Soi corava furiosamente mas não tinha escolha, ela realmente havia perdido, e tratando-se de Yoruichi, ela sabia que isso não eram apenas ameaças, episódios anteriores já haviam comprovado que a garota cumpre o que fala.

Soi começou a tirar a camiseta, mostrando seu abdomem bem definido graças aos seus treinos de Karate ao longo dos anos. Yoruichi assistia tudo com alta atenção, tudo havia corrido perfeitamente e Soi nem desconfiava que ela havia trapaceado colocando aquele Rei de Copas no lugar da outra carta. Quando a chinesa ia finalmente liberando-se da camiseta, Kisuke estava entrando no quarto, sem bater como sempre, gritando como um doido atrás de sua amiga.

- Yoru-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan eu e Kuukaku estamos aqui pra te salvar dessa festa chata e UOW UOW UOW O QUE AS DUAS ESTÃO FAZENDO?! - Kisuke agora com as duas mãos no nariz ao ver Soi despindo-se na frente da amiga de infância.

" EU NÃO ACREDITO, KISUKE REALMENTE TEM O DOM DE ESTRAGAR AS MINHAS CHANCES COM ESSA GAROTA" - pensamento Yoruichi

Soi ao ouvir a voz do garoto, abaixou rapidamente a camiseta, sendo grata eternamente pela intromissão que a havia salvo de ser atacado pela Shihouin.

- Yah punks, o que diabos as moças estão UOW O QUE CARALHOS ACONTECEU AQUI CADELA? - Kuukaku perguntando agora vendo a quantidade massiva de sangue que saia da cara de seu namorado.

- Seu companheiro interrompeu a minha diversão, argh eu ainda mato o Kisuke, acho bom arrumar outro namorado Kuukaku.

- Cara eu realmente tenho dó dessa garota, você ta jogando sujo cadela.

- O que eu posso dizer, eu queria ver ela sem roupa.- disse Yoruichi dando de ombros pra amiga.

- Bom, o fato é que eu e o Sr. Intrometido aqui viemos te pegar pra uma festa que ta tendo na boate aqui perto, e não aceito um não como resposta.

"Boate.. Eu realmente poderia fazer Soi beber, além de dançar um pouco mais perto dela. Sounds good. " - pensamento Yoruichi

"Boate?! Mais um lugar pra ela flertar comigo sem piedade "

- Então vamos, e Soi você vem junto.

- Er.. Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, daqui a pouco eu estou indo embora e -

- Nem a pau, você vem comigo, eu já to indo avisar pros seus pais que você vai dormir aqui hoje.

E nisso Yoruichi já havia saído do quarto rumo ao pedido para os pais de Soi.

- Hey Soi, você sabe que você ta realmente muito fodida se eles deixarem NE?! Aquela cadela não vai te deixar dormir nem a pau.

- To sabendo Kuukaku, e eu peço encarecidamente aos Deuses que meus pais não permitam tal situação.

- Hey, os pais dela deixaram, Soi você vai dormir aqui hoje, já pedi pra que colocassem um colchão aqui, se bem que se você quiser ele não será necessário.

"ELES DEIXARAM?! EU REALMENTE TENHO QUE CONVERSAR COM AQUELES DOIS MAIS TARDE."

- Caaaaaara... VOCÊ REALMENTE TA MUITO FODIDA SOI. - disse Kuukaku agora entre risos.

- Obrigada pelo incentivo Kuukaku, realmente muito obrigada.

E agora os 4 partiram pra boate no carro de Kisuke, que ficou responsável por dirigir e conseqüentemente não beber.

A boate era consideravelmente grande, de publico jovem, com uma variedade imensa de bebidas, onde tocava música eletrônica incessantemente.

Yoruichi havia ido pegar algumas bebidas pros amigos, tendo seu objetivo claro agora: deixar Soi um pouco mais leve pela ação do álcool como forma de diminuir um pouco a dificuldade que ela colocava para realizar algum contato com a Shihouin.

- Aqui estão, o seu aqui Kuukaku e o seu aqui na minha mão direita Soi.

- Eu realmente não bebo Yoruichi, eu te avisei sobre isso.

- Vamos fazer assim: se você beber hoje eu te livro da aposta em que você teria que tirar a camiseta, que tal?

"Realmente não é uma má proposta, pelo menos eu me livro dessa aposta ridícula" - pensamento Soi

- Ok, mas eu não vou sair bebendo tudo que você me empurrar, fique claro.

- Okay okay.

Depois de 2 drinks Soi já aparentava a vermelhidão característica de todos os orientais que se submetem ao consumo de álcool, o que já indicava que seu organismo estava sob a ação da bebida, mesmo que de leve.

Yoruichi percebeu que a garota já estava no mínimo no estado de relaxamento e euforia, e decidiu expulsar seus dois amigos pra que pudesse ter um momento a sós com a chinesa.

- Kuukaku, pega essa sua bunda e some com o Kisuke daqui que eu vou tentar investir agora.

- Nem fodendo, você pegue a garota e leve-a pra lá que eu já to completamente bêbada, e a ultima coisa que eu preciso é cair nessa merda de chão.

- Okay Okay, vocês dois realmente gostam de dificultar as coisas pra mim. Ei Soi, vem dançar um pouco comigo?!

- Hm, pode ser Yoruichi.

Yoruichi esperava que a garota realmente fosse horrível de dança pelo seu comportamento sempre ríspido e controlado, o que a fez totalmente surpresa. A mulher chinesa realmente sabia dançar, e muito bem por sinal.

- Você sabe que se continuar me encarando assim vão pensar que você quer me atacar ou coisa do gênero não é?

- Ham.. Só olhando, só olhando. - disse Yoruichi com as mãos pra cima como forma de apontar que era inocente sobre isso.

E assim, depois de ter passado de seu torpor a mulher maior dançou com a garota, realmente embalando um bom ritmo entre as duas, o que atraiu alguns olhares curiosos das pessoas ao redor, bem como a de alguns conhecidos do colegial.

- Hey Soi, eu cansei, vamos sentar e beber alguma coisa?

- Okay, eu também acabei me cansando.

As duas então sentaram-se em um lugar ligeiramente isolado do tumulto, e mesmo assim haviam olhares direcionado para elas, como se quisessem descobrir se havia algo mais do que amizade entre as duas garotas.

Soi descansava encostada na parede enquanto bebia uma Ice, mastigando seu chiclete de menta, combinação que realmente tinha um gosto agradável para a menor, e que também aguçou a curiosidade da maior.

- Por que diabos você sempre bebe Ice com chiclete?!

- É bom, o gosto do limão com menta fica muito agradável.

- Posso experimentar?

- Claro, acho que ainda tem algum chiclete aqui e -

Yoruichi decidiu que essa parecia a chance perfeita e começou a beijar a menor, torcendo para que seu beijo não fosse rejeitado e a garota retornasse o gesto. Poderia ser o efeito da bebida, a música, ou qualquer outro fator, mas o fato era que Soi parecia querer tanto o beijo quanto a maior, retornando imediatamente o gesto da mais velha, que aprofundou o beijo, não parando de se espantar com Soi, que a beijava de volta de forma deliciosa.

As duas estavam muito ocupadas desfrutando do beijo para perceber a quantidade de gente olhando pra elas, alguns apoiando, outros gritando em desgosto por ver a deusa de cabelos roxos relacionando-se com alguém que não fosse eles.

- UOW Kuukaku, pelo visto Yoru-chan obteve sucesso finalmente.

- Tsc, ela ia acabar conseguindo mais cedo ou mais tarde, a vadia é uma puta insistente. Mas o que agora me preocupa são os fãs assíduos da cadela que vão ficar em cima da coreana sem trégua.

E de fato isso aconteceria, e mais breve do que todo mundo achava. Já havia se passado 30 segundos desde que as duas garotas estavam ali trocando caricias até que apareceu Kuro, um dos mais fanáticos por Yoruichi, campeão de Karate pela cidade e que estava altamente descontente ao ver sua amada desperdiçando seu tempo e amor com outra garota.

- VOCÊ VADIA, PODE IR TIRANDO AS MÃOS DA YORUICHI, ELA VAI SER A MINHA NAMORADA E EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE ELA PREFERE ALGUÉM COMO EU A VOCÊ, CAI FORA.

Ao ouvir tais palavras a garota chinesa cortou o beijo, pra desgosto da herdeira Shihouin, e olhou de forma mortal ao garoto que não parecia se importar com o olhar fuzilante que recebia.

- Kuukaku, esse garoto ta morto.

- Muito morto diga-se por sinal, você não ouse chamar a ambulância, eu realmente quero ver essa.

- Bom, primeiramente vadia é a pessoa que lhe colocou no mundo e não lhe deu a devida educação, segundo, ninguém aqui está fazendo nada que o outro não queira, e terceiro, se você ousar me ofender novamente, eu vou colar a sua cara nesse chão de forma que você não vai conseguir levantar por um bom tempo. - disse Soi da forma mais fria possível, apesar do rosto vermelho tanto da bebida quanto pra situação em questão.

- Cara eu esperava que a cadela dissesse isso, eu nunca esperava que a coreana tivesse esse tipo de atitude. - fala de Kuukaku

E antes que alguém pudesse dizer palavras apaziguadoras, Kuro já havia começado a tentar golpear a menina chinesa, que esquivava facilmente de todos os socos e chutes que o homem desferia contra ela.

- Sinceridade, por que alguém tão fraco como você tenta me acertar? Eu estou praticamente com os reflexos reduzidos pela metade e ainda consigo ver todos esses movimentos mal feitos.

Todos ali olhavam espantados com a situação. A garota menor não havia recebido um só golpe e parecia se divertir com a situação. O campeão municipal de Karate não conseguia nem ao menos encostar na garota que havia lhe roubado a deusa de cabelos roxos.

Soi continuou desviando até que o grandalhão por cansaço lhe deu uma brecha ao lado das costelas, que não foi perdoada. Soi lhe deu um chute lateral com toda a força deixando o garoto chorando de dor no chão.

Ao cair de Kuro, Soi colocou o pé na cara do menino como forma de demonstrar ainda mais a diferença de poder entre ambos.

- Sinceridade, primeiro você me ofende, depois tenta me bater e agora está ai humilhado no chão por conta de um amor não correspondido, que tipo de babaca você é?

Todos olhavam com atenção, inclusive Yoruichi, ela também teria abatido Kuro facilmente, mas o orgulho aparente da chinesa, a situação que ela se encontrava, e o sorriso pouco visto que agora enfeitava sua cara deixou a Shihouin ainda mais interessada na garota.

- Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaano, não é que a namorada da cadela realmente é boa de briga?! Caaaaaaaaaaaaaralho eu nem quero ver quando as duas tiverem alguma desavença.

- Tsc, eu acho que essa festa já deu o que tinha que dar. Yoruichi eu vou pedir pra Kuukaku me deixar em casa, eu realmente estou começando a ter uma leve dor de cabeça.

- Soi, são 4h da manhã, você acha realmente que seu pai vai estar acordado pra te receber?! Você vai dormir comigo hoje lembra?!

- Ok ok, mas eu vou precisar de uma roupa sua emprestada então, porque eu realmente preciso de um banho.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Na casa dos Shihouin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soi já havia saído de banho, com suas tranças desfeitas e vestindo uma roupa improvisada de Yoruichi: um shor preto e uma blusa laranja que eram confortáveis o suficiente para não incomodar o sono da menina.

- Você escolheu essas roupas curtas de propósito, não?

- Não sei do que você esta falando, eu jamais faria algo assim. - disse Yoruichi levantando as mãos como forma de alegar sua inocência sobre o caso.

- Aham aham, mas eu nem vou discutir isso, eu estou começando a sentir o efeito do maldito álcool que você me fez beber e o sono está agravando ainda mais isso.

- Ah não, você realmente precisa dormir agora?! Nem meia hora a mais acordada? Eu conheço um bom remédio pra dor de cabeça. - disse Yoruichi sorrindo de forma Chesire para a menor, que revirou os olhos como forma de ignorar o comentário da maior.

- Sinceramente, eu preciso dormir agora senão eu vou amargar uma bela dor de cabeça amanhã.

- Ok, com duas condições.

- Qualquer uma desde que eu possa dormir agora.

" Ela realmente tem que parar de falar isso antes que eu realmente peça algo um pouco mais abusado "

- Primeiro você aceita namorar comigo, segundo você vai dormir aqui na cama comigo.

- A primeira eu aceito, mas a segunda é realmente necessária?

- Isso ou então eu te garanto que você não vai piscar o olho essa noite.

- Arrgh ok, ok.

Soi então aconchegou-se no lado esquerdo da cama de Yoruichi, o que não foi algo difícil, vendo que a cama da herdeira Shihouin era uma cama de casal. Yoruichi claramente não estava contente com a falta de contato com a mulher chinesa, e aconchegou-se abrançando-a por trás, colocando seu queixo no ombro da garota.

Soi nem tomou partido da ação pois já havia adormecido, e não demorou muito, Yoruichi adormeceu também.

~~ Dia seguinte, 10h da manhã ~~

Yoruichi já havia acordado, o que raramente acontecia, pois ela era um amante fiel do sono, mas a companhia da mulher durante o sono estava deixando-o um pouco desconfortável, em um bom sentido.

Durante a noite Yoruichi havia acordado várias vezes por conta do contato que a mulher menor fazia com ela. Mesmo que involuntariamente a menor a acertava em lugares um pouco sensíveis, como forma de provocar inconscientemente a deusa de cabelos roxos. Yoruichi até então não fazia nenhum protesto e parecia desfrutar da situação, até que a coisa saiu um pouco de seu controle: As duas dormiam de conchinha e Soi puxou os braços da deusa mais confortavelmente ao seu redor, fazendo com que a mão da mais velha tivesse plano acesso ao estomago e seios da menor, que tentava se encaixar ainda mais no corpo da mais velha, agora em alarme por conta do contato que tinha com a chinesa.

"Deus, se ela continuar assim eu vou acordar essa garota e fazê-la se arrepender disso "

Yoruichi percebeu que o contato continuo e os movimentos da garota estavam deixando-a no mínimo levemente excitada, perceptível pela respiração agora inconstante que ela desenvolvia. Yoruichi desistiu e decidiu acordar de vez, indo tomar uma ducha pra se libertar tanto do calor como da sensação desconfortável que agora era presente entre suas coxas.

Soi acordou com o barulho da ducha, percebendo que estava sozinha na cama, decidiu que já era de voltar pra casa. Ela vestiu-se com a roupa da noite anterior e deixou uma nota pra mais velha. Yoruichi saiu do banho e deparou-se com a nota em cima da cama, agora vazia.

"Já são mais de 10h da manhã e eu realmente tenho que voltar pra casa antes que meus pais tenham um enfarto. Obrigada pela noite.

Soi Fong "

- Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, primeiro ela me deixa nesse estado de alarme sexual e depois vai embora sem ao menos me dar um beijo, que inferno, e pra piorar eu não sei o celular nem onde ela mora, eu devia ter perguntado isso. Bom pelo menos agora eu vou conseguir dormir um pouco realmente.


	3. Relação completa, futuro - Final

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Segunda-feira~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soi já estava no ônibus, pensando sobre as aulas que teria hoje, como sempre ouvindo suas músicas em um lugar isolado do tumulto dos outros estudantes. Yoruichi finalmente entrou no ônibus e deparou-se com a namorada ligeiramente "desnaturada" de olhos fechados, concentrada em sua música. O que lhe rendeu uma idéia.

Sem dar nenhum alarme sobre sua presença Yoruichi chegou bem perto da garota, quando finalmente ia tocando seus lábios com a da chinesa, ela abriu os olhos de prata e deu um sorriso arrogante como no incidente com o Kuro.

- Não ouse Yoruichi.

- Mas como diabos você percebeu ?

- Eu sabia que o ônibus estava chegando no seu ponto e que provavelmente você tentaria alguma coisa. - disse Soi dando de ombros pra mais velha.

- Tsc, isso foi maldade.

- Aaaaaaah, a pessoa que prende pobres chineses indefesos no meio dos seios em plena sala de aula lotada, nos pilares dos refeitórios, que os força a jogar strip poker e então os embebeda reclamando de alguma maldade. Realmente, que absurdo o que eu fiz. - Soi agora ria do bico que a mais velha fazia, cruzando os braços em descontentamento por ter suas intenções frustradas no ultimo segundo.

- Ah, mas vai ficar de bico até quando por isso? Foi só uma brincadeira.

- Até você parar de me negligenciar e me dar um beijo.

- Er.. Em público?!

- Até onde eu sei o clube de sexta também era publico e você não parecia nem um pouco desconfortável. - disse Yoruichi sorrindo

Soi agora corava com o comentário, para o deleite da mais velha que viu seu poder de influencia ainda presente.

- Tsc, ok, ok, você ganha.

As duas agora compartilhavam de um beijo a principio casto, aprofundado pela mais velha, sendo que a mais nova não protestou. As duas ficaram ali por mais de 30 segundos trocando caricias discretas, e mesmo assim chamavam atenção de todo o ônibus, mas ninguém ousava se intrometer ao saberem do que aconteceu a Kuro por ofender a menina chinesa.

- OW CADELA, QUER PARAR COM ESSA PEGAÇÃO EM PLENO ONIBUS, SERÁ POSSÍVEL QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE CONTER ESSE FOGO DENTRO DAS SUAS PRÓPRIAS PERNAS?

- Bom dia pra você também Kuukaku. Cade Kisuke?

- Esta ali fora terminando de limpar o sangue do nariz causado pela pegação das duas. O maldito nunca toma jeito.

- Kya, sempre tão previsível.

E assim o ônibus fez seu caminho pra escola, chegando ao seu destino. Todos os dias corriam dessa forma, e assim foi por mais ou menos um mês, até que chegou a véspera do dia dos namorados, que por ventura era próximo do aniversário de Soi. E Yoruichi estava planejando fazer algo pra esse dia especial por essas duas datas.

- Yow vadia, eu estava pensando em fazer uma festa em casa pra comemorar o dia dos namorados e o aniversário de Soi, o que você acha?

- Mano, aquela coreana realmente te passou uma coleira hein? Agora só vive planejando agradar a criatura, ela deve ser realmente boa de cama.

- Eu não sei, a gente não chegou nesse ponto ainda. - Disse Yoruichi dando de ombros não escondendo seu descontentamento com a falta de intimidade do casal.

- UOW, VOCÊ ESTÁ JUNTO COM ELA A MAIS DE UM MÊS E AINDA NÃO ACONTECEU NADA? MANO, QUE PORRA É ESSA?

- Obrigada por expor a falta da minha vida sexual pra mais de 50 pessoas Kuukaku.

- Hehe, my bad. Mas enfim, eu realmente acho uma boa idéia, quem sabe assim você consegue finalmente aprofundar a intimidade entre as duas.

- Bom, e o que você sugere?!

- Uma festa é uma festa, e como toda boa festa não pode faltar bebida, música e ausência de pais, se bem que os seus são bem tranqüilos a respeito disso. E o mais importante: tem que ser uma festa a noite.

- Por que?

- Porra você ta ficando burra ou o que Yoruichi?! Se você quer ter uma chance de maior intimidade com ela, você tem que fazer com que ela durma na sua casa, e beba um pouquinho também.

- Interessante o seu ponto de vista. - disse Yoruichi agora com seu sorriso de Chesire enfeitando o rosto, pensando nas possibilidades que uma festa bem elaborada poderia proporcionar-lhe.

~~ 11 de fevereiro - véspera do dia dos namorados e aniversário de Soi ~~

- Hey Soi, eu estava pensando se você não queria ir ao cinema comigo, o que você acha?

- Hm, pode ser Yoruichi, meus pais tiveram que viajar a negócios de todo jeito, parece uma boa idéia.

- Ok, 19:30 eu passo ai pra te pegar.

- Ok.

E como o combinado, no horário demarcado Yoruichi estava esperando Soi na porta de casa. A menina chinesa entregou-lhe uma caixa de bombons de cereja, o predileto da mulher morena, que por sua vez mantinha seu presente em casa. O filme foi tranqüilo, embora Yoruichi nem sabia do que se tratava, estando mais preocupada em flertar e acariciar a mais nova, que tentava dar a devida atenção à namorada e prestar atenção no filme.

As duas foram pra casa de Yoruichi, pois a herdeira Shihouin disse-lhe enfim que seu presente estava ali guardado. Percebendo a demora que a mais velha estava tendo pra retornar, ela entrou na casa para ser pega por uma festa surpresa mesclada com o dia dos namorados.

- SURPRESAAA!

"Eu tenho certeza que o meu fim vai ser morrer de enfarto por culpa dessa mulher!" - pensamento Soi

- Hey Soi, gostou da festa?

- Aham, muito obrigada gatinha - disse Soi dando um beijo casto na namorada.

- Hm, e aqui vai o seu presente.

Soi percebeu o desconforto que Yoruichi apresentava, suspeitando que seria um sentimento de medo causado pela indecisão de que ela gostaria ou não do presente. Quando Soi abriu o pacote havia uma caixa de chocolates com bombons em forma de gato e uma caixa de veludo preto. Ela olhou desconfiada para a caixa em questão e abriu para ter suas suspeitas concretizadas: era um anel de prata.

- Você não precisa usar se não quiser, é só um anel de comprometimento e -

Antes que Yoruichi terminasse a frase, Soi já havia colocado o anel e a beijava apaixonadamente como resposta ao invés de dizer um simples "sim".

- Eu vou tomar isso como se você gostou do meu presente.

- Eu realmente gostei, e por que não gostaria?

- Sei lá, estamos juntos somente a um mês e eu não queria aparentar estar forçando algo.

Yoruichi agora havia tirado outro anel de prata do bolso colocando-o no próprio dedo.

- SINCERIDADE, EU NÃO ESTOU BEBADA O SUFICIENTE E JÁ ESTOU QUASE VOMITANDO COM ESSE AMOR TODO, QUE INFERNO CADELA, PARA COM ISSO.

- Kuukaku, um poço de romantismo como sempre.

- Não fale isso, eu e o sake temos uma relação intima a anos, e eu nunca deixei de declarar meu amor a ele.

E assim correu a festa, Kuukaku e Kisuke ficando cada vez mais bêbados, Soi havia bebido um pouco e apresentava sua vermelhidão marca por conta da ingestão de álcool, e aos poucos os convidados haviam deixado a casa dos Shihouin, restando apenas os 4 amigos. Estando Kisuke e Kuukaku completamente bêbados e desmaiados no sofá.

- Você realmente acha que não tem problema deixar os dois aqui no sofá?

- Kya, nem se preocupe, Kuukaku já dormiu em lugares muito piores por conta de seu "relacionamento" com o álcool.

- Se você diz - disse Soi dando de ombros pra namorada.

- Bom, você sabe que eu não vou deixar você ir embora e que a sua cama já esta pronta no meu quarto não sabe?

- Eu suspeitava - disse Soi respirando em derrota, sabendo as reais intenções da mais velha.

- Bom, bom. E (beijo na testa) você (beijo no olho direito) sabe (beijo na ponta do nariz) o (beijo nos lábios) que (beijo na bochecha) nós (beijo no maxilar) vamos (beijo na orelha) fazer? (beijo no pescoço)

- Eu também suspeito.

Nisso Yoruichi agarrou a cintura da menor e aprofundou um beijo enquanto fazia o caminho pra seu quarto, trancando a porta do quarto caso Kisuke decidisse incomodar nessa hora tão particular. Yoruichi então começou a despir a mais nova após te-la jogado na cama, tirando as suas próprias roupas a seguir. O que se teve a seguir foi um admirar de ambas as partes com o corpo de sua parceira. Yoruichi olhava atentamente o corpo magro, claro e malhado da chinesa, que era realmente muito atraente para a mais velha. Soi Fong também admirava as curvas, a pele morena e os bom dotes femininos que sua namorada apresentava.

Tendo o suficiente das visões, Yoruichi finalmente desceu de encontro ao corpo da menor, beijando-lhe avidamente e roçando seus corpos no processo. Quebrando o beijo, Yoruichi destinou-se ao pescoço da menor, dando beijos e chupões na região onde a pulsação se concentrava, bem como roçava sua perna no meio das pernas da menina, causando alguns gemidos da mais nova. Soi Fong por sua vez acariciava as costas da mais velha com movimentos de inda e vinda, o que de fato estava excitando a mais velha.

Yoruichi foi então abaixando mais, passando pela garganta, beijando a clavícula e agora concentrava-se nos seios não tão bem dotados quanto os seus, mas de uma proporção encantadora da chinesa. A garota morena lambia carinhosamente todo o seio da menor, e então passou a mordiscar, remexendo seu corpo no meio das pernas da garota, como forma de demonstrar seu desejo ardente.

Soi Fong não tinha outra escolha senão aceitar os carinhos lhe sendo feitos, sabendo que Yoruichi faria questão de dominar a situação, bem como todos os outros assuntos que ambos compartilhavam, desde escolher o lugar pra comer a escolher o lugar onde passariam o final de semana.

Yoruichi não conseguia conter a alegria de escutar os gemidos de sua namorada, sinal que suas caricias estavam sendo apreciadas. Ela deixou os seios da garota e agora partia rumo ao seu verdadeiro objetivo. Ela desferiu beijos molhados por toda a barriga da garota enquanto acariciava as coxas da menor em um movimento de vai e vem de mãos. Soi acariciava os cabelos da mulher acima dela enquanto se perdia em seus próprios gemidos e suspiros.

- Yoruichi passou então a chupar e morder a parte interna da coxa da menor, querendo claramente provoca-la até que a menor não agüentasse mais. E Soi realmente estava chegando ao seu limite, já havia passado 1 minuto desde que a deusa de cabelos roxos acariciava essas áreas tão sensíveis mas não tocava a região de onde realmente vinha o prazer.

- Yoruichi o que-

- Eu quero que você implore.

- Eu não vou implorar e você sabe dis- OW ok ok, você ganha, eu imploro, eu imploro, por favor continue.

Yoruichi havia jogado sujo: ela havia mordido a virilha da menina, chupando a região, o que não deixou de enfeitar um grande sorriso em sua cara ao perceber sua parceira implorando.

Yoruichi então mergulhou a boca no clitóris da mulher, trabalhando com a língua habilmente em torno da região, percebendo que Soi se contorcia pelo estimulo feito. Yoruichi então passou com os dedos levemente pela feminilidade da garota, agora totalmente encharcada pelos estímulos anteriores. A deusa de cabelos roxos mergulhou a língua dentro da boceta da menina, enquanto acariciava o clitóris com os dedos em movimentos circulares.

- Oh God

Essas foram as únicas palavras que Soi Fong conseguia pronunciar estando mergulhada em puro êxtase ao sentir o estimulo em suas duas regiões mais sensíveis. Ela sentia seu corpo inteiro contrair e sua respiração pesar, o que significava a chegada de seu orgasmo.

- Yoruichi, eu vou.. Ugh, eu vou...

Yoruichi sabia que a menina ia chegar logo, e ai invés de quebrar o contato com a boceta da garota, agarrou suas coxas puxando ainda mais próximas de seu rosto de forma brusca, chupando e lambendo tudo com ainda mais força, esfregando o clitóris da menor ainda mais rápido.

E nisso Soi gozou com força, agarrando a cabeça da mulher puxando-a ainda mais perto de seu ventre como se isso fosse aumentar a profundidade que a língua da mulher poderia atingir, movendo seus quadris pra cima. Yoruichi lambeu e bebeu tudo como um gato, nunca quebrando o contato visual com Soi, que agora olhava pra ela ofegante.

Yoruichi então subiu montando novamente sobre a garota, dando-lhe um beijo profundo, deixando que Soi provasse a si mesma. Antes que o beijo fosse quebrado Soi havia invertido as posições, com Yoruichi submissa agora, ela no topo, prendendo as duas mãos da garota acima da cabeça.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto particularmente de estar embaixo Soi.

- Ah, mas você vai gostar.

Soi parecia repetir os gestos da mais velha, só que um pouco mais agressiva. Soi lambeu o maxilar da companheira dando pequenas mordiscadas por cada lugar que passava, pois sabia o quão prazeroso isso se mostrava para Yoruichi após 1 mês de namoro.

Ela então abaixou-se para o pescoço da mais velha deixando várias marcas de chupões aleatoriamente, lambendo avidamente sua garganta, descendo para a clavícula da garota, dando beijos suaves.

- Vai dizer que não ta gostando?

- Eu te digo mais tarde se você continuar. - disse Yoruichi agora ofegante com as caricias bem feitas da menor, soltando um gemido involuntário pelo roçar de pernas da garota contra o meio das suas.

Soi deu uma mordida no queixo da mais velha e desceu para os seios bem dotados da garota, praticamente ordenhando ambos os seios enquanto lambia a barriga de sua companheira, voltando aos seios e chupando-os avidamente.

Yoruichi odiava admitir mas realmente a situação era agradável, comprovado pela grande umidade que agora escorria de seu sexo, implorando pra que Soi deixasse as preliminares e desse a devida atenção àquela área.

- Ugh.. Soi... Eu... Ahm

Yoruichi não conseguia formar um pensamento coerente, a garota estava tomando os seus sentidos, situação nunca presente com seus parceiros anteriores.

Soi então percebeu que sua namorada estava querendo que ela deixasse as preliminares, e assim foi feito. Soi a principio esfregou os dedos entre a abertura sexual da mulher, percebendo o quão úmida ela estava, tendo a certeza agora de que ela realmente estava apreciando estar embaixo afinal. Soi então colocou 2 dedos lentamente dentro da mulher, observando sua cara de êxtase enquanto se contorcia movendo seus quadris contra os dedos da menor como se quisesse aumentar a velocidade.

Soi procurava pelo ponto de maior prazer da mulher. Tendo finalmente encontrado ela finalmente aumentou a velocidade, esfregando fortemente a região causando suspiros fortes e gemidos altos que poderiam acordar até os bêbados desmaiados no sofá da sala.

- Shh gatinha, você esta gritando pro bairro todo escutar.

Yoruichi então cerrou os dentes, o que não funcionou por muito tempo, abrindo a boca ofegante como os dedos de Soi aumentaram ainda mais a velocidade com que entravam em sua feminilidade, voltando a gemer alto. Soi vendo o descontrole da mais velha começou a beija-la como forma de abafar seus gemidos, não deixando de provocar a mais velha, mordendo seus lábios e chupando sua língua com força enquanto investia ainda mais forte com os dedos.

Yoruichi não agüentava mais, e começou a mover seus quadris desesperadamente contra os dedos de Soi na tentativa de aprofundar ainda mais os dedos da menina, que agora mordia sua boca inteira. Soi finalmente parou de torturar a mais velha e migrou sua boca para o pescoço da morena, lambendo e mordendo seu ponto de pulsação como um vampiro enquanto bombeava seus dedos o mais rápido possível.

Yoruichi não agüentava mais e veio em um orgasmo forte gritando o nome de Soi para o alto. Seu corpo inteiro tremia devido aos dedos que acharam exatamente o maldito lugar onde ela mais era sensível, sem contar as mordidas incessantes de Soi, ato que a menina chinesa sabia que era o fetiche particular da mais velha.

Yoruichi abraçou possessivamente a mulher mais nova e então puxou as cobertas posicionando seus corpos em conchinha enquanto respirava pesadamente no ombro da menor.

- Pra quem não gosta de ficar embaixo, você realmente gostou demais.

- Tsc, eu não tenho culpa se você apela enquanto está em cima.

E nisso as duas riram, caindo no sono devido ao cansaço imenso causado por suas atividades recentes.

Após 3 anos ambas as garotas haviam se formado no colegial, estudando em faculdade diferentes agora. Yoruichi e Soi estavam separadas por cerca de 2,500 Km uma da outra, e viam-se apenas 1 vez a cada 6 meses. Esses 6 meses que pareciam mais de 100 anos pela falta de contato que as duas tinham que agüentar por conta de suas formações.

Após 5 anos as duas estavam formadas e agora trabalhavam na empresa de suas famílias. As duas decidiram morar junto, e obtiveram total apoio de seus pais que viam o quão durável havia sido o relacionamento das garotas nos últimos 8 anos.

Yoruichi agora encontrava-se com 25 anos e Soi com 23, fazendo aniversario em poucos dias.

Soi e Yoruichi haviam sido contratadas por um grande empresário para o planejamento de um novo prédio de luxo a ser construído em Tókio.

Era novamente o aniversário de Soi, e as duas garotas estavam alojadas em um hotel reservado pelo empresário.

- Hey Soi, feliz aniversário, e feliz dia dos namorados.

- Obrigada gatinha, aqui estão seus chocolates.

Ao abrir o presente Soi viu algo diferente esse ano, e o mesmo nervosismo aparente de Yoruichi. Ela então abriu o bilhete um pouco espesso que estava dentro da caixa de chocolates, e então ela começou a ler.

"Soi, após todo esse tempo eu nunca tive duvidas de que eu queria estar com você pro resto da minha vida.

Você não se importaria em se prender comigo de vez, e aceitaria um simples e singelo "Você gostaria de casar comigo?""

Tendo um anel agora de ouro gravado com um "Eu te amo" amarrado no final do bilhete.

Soi olhou como se estivesse em choque para a namorada como se fosse pra confirmar o que via.

Yoruichi não disse nada, mesmo porque as palavras não saiam no momento, achando que seu pedido havia sido recusado, e então simplesmente acenou com a cabeça.

Soi então abraçou a mulher fortemente, enterrando a cabeça nos ombros da mais velha, que ainda estava em choque.

- Posso tomar isso como um "sim"?

- Claro que eu aceito, idiota.

~~~FIM~~~


End file.
